


В конце концов

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Naruto Founders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Призрак Изуны преследует Тобираму всю оставшуюся жизнь.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 17





	В конце концов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.   
АУ в каноне, ООС, неприятные описания. Написано под впечатлением от комикса:  
https://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/post/183647777581/in-which-izuna-is-a-ghost-and-will-haunt-tobirama

Когда Тобирама открывает глаза, Изуна улыбается ему — его синие губы сломаны в изогнутую линию и заляпаны запёкшейся кровью.

— Изуна? — спрашивает Тобирама — голова гудит, и два красных глаза над ним расплываются мутными пятнами. — Ты мёртв.

Изуна смеётся — его смех холодный и жёсткий, как лезвие меча. Когда он хохочет, вишнёвая кровь пузырится на его тонких губах.

— Конечно, я мёртв, — отвечает он с улыбкой. — Кому, как не тебе, знать об этом.

Тобирама зажмуривается — их отряд только что разбили, и, должно быть, он получил серьёзную травму, когда падал на острые камни. Или, быть может, он уже умер? Изуна заботливо гладит его по волосам — перебирает пряди, наматывает вихры на мёртвые пальцы.

— Не бойся, — говорит он ласково. — Ты жив, но ранен.

Его ладонь ложится Тобираме на лоб — она холодная и влажная, как мерзкая склизкая тина со дна ледяного озера. Изуна склоняется — кончик его носа касается переносицы Тобирамы, и от этого касания липкий ужас сдавливает Тобираме горло.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — говорит Изуна и гладит его лицо мёртвыми ладонями. — Будь уверен, я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.

Когда Тобирама закрывает глаза, Изуна раскатисто и счастливо смеётся.

***

Тобираме кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Он посещает архивы древних храмов по всей стране и кропотливо изучает каждый свиток, насколько бы рассохшимся и пыльным тот ни был. Изуна всегда следует за ним — сидит на краешке стола, перебирает блестящие пряди в длинном хвосте и с детской радостью смотрит, как залегает у Тобирамы складка между бровями.

Его детская радость на самом деле — это мёрзлая разрушающая ненависть.

— Ты не сможешь от меня избавиться, — говорит Изуна, и его холодные пальцы гладят Тобираму по щеке — тот дёргается, уходя от касания, но Изуна ловит его щёку между фалангами и засовывает ноготь в росчерк отметины. — Никогда, Тобирама.

Тобирама ищет — он не спит ночами, изучает печати и техники, остаётся в храмах до тех пор, пока последние силы не покидают его. Монахи — старые и мудрые, как сам мир, — только разводят руками. Складывают ладони у груди и низко кланяются к рыхлой и свежей после весеннего дождя земле.

Изуна смеётся у них за спинами — громко и яростно. Его смех разрывает Тобираме барабанные перепонки в клочья и громовыми раскатами прокатывается по хмурому небу.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — говорит Изуна и льнёт к Тобираме, будто ищет тепла.

Его холодные пальцы забираются Тобираме под рёбра — вокруг них всегда могильная стужа и тихий шелест сытых опарышей. Тобираме кажется, что они копошатся под его сердцем вместе с синими ногтями Изуны.

— Нет, — говорит Тобирама. — Я убил тебя.

Изуна смеётся.

Тобирама смотрит в хмурое небо и говорит:

— Нет.

***

Мадара щурится на него с иссушающей злостью: его лёгкие полны огня, и единственное, что мешает ему сжечь Тобираму в пепел, — это Хаширама.

— Что ты сказал? — шипит Мадара и сжимает кулаки.

Изуна кладёт голову ему на плечо — Мадара не знает, что он здесь, но Изуне не нужно, чтобы кто-то ещё видел его.

Главное, что его видит Тобирама.

— Где могила Изуны? — спрашивает Тобирама зло — ярость раздувает крылья его носа и наполняет сухое горло колючим крошевом.

Мадара бросается вперёд — Хаширама кидается ему наперерез и хватает за плечи, чтобы развернуть к себе. Мадару трясёт, и гнев выплёскивается из его ярких глазниц вместе с бушующей чакрой.

Хаширама смотрит на Тобираму с укором — тот привык.

— Зачем тебе? — тихо спрашивает Хаширама.

Тобирама фокусирует взгляд на Изуне — тот обнимает сгорбленную спину Мадары и вжимается мёртвым лицом между его лопатками.

— Хочу навестить, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Искупаю грехи.

Они с Мадарой рвут друг друга в клочья до тех пор, пока Хаширама не разбрасывает их по углам. Изуна хохочет, сидя на столе, и с отчаянным восхищением смотрит на брата.

Могила Изуны осталась в последнем убежище, где Учиха прятались до того, как стали жить в Конохе, — разрушенные домишки, заросшие лианами, и низкие сухие надгробия. Тобирама копает её собственными руками, с остервенением вонзая остриё лопаты в плотную почву. Изуна сидит на собственном надгробии и смотрит, как он опускается ниже и ниже под землю.

— Ты зол и думаешь, что если уработаешься до умопомрачения, я уйду, — смеётся он. — Но это не так, — его глаза красные и злые.

— Заткнись, — цедит Тобирама сквозь зубы.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — не унимается Изуна. — До тех пор, пока ты не умрёшь.

— Заткнись, — повторяет Тобирама зло.

Изуна смеётся — его мёрзлый смех бьётся колокольчиками у Тобирамы под сердцем. Остриё лопаты стучит о гниющее дерево — Тобирама бросается вниз и раскидывает остатки земли руками. Вцепляется пальцами в рассохшуюся крышку и тянет, сдирая ногти и кожу до крови — разводы остаются на сером дереве, Изуна заинтересовано смотрит ему через плечо.

Тобирама дышит тяжело и обессилено.

Гроб пуст.

Изуна хохочет у него над ухом.

***

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Тобирама, когда они сидят в лаборатории. — Если я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, — ты уйдёшь?

Они всегда вдвоём — он и мёртвый Изуна. Первое, что видит Тобирама по утрам, — это лицо Изуны, мертвенно-бледное, полное презрения и радостной злости. Руки, которые обнимают Тобираму по вечерам, — это руки Изуны, холодные, влажные и крепкие. В отражении за плечом Тобирамы стоит Изуна — он улыбается в зеркалах и пузатом стекле химической посуды, в бликах озёрной воды и в чёрных злых глазах Мадары.

Изуна смеётся — он привычно зол и весел, и сил у него всегда больше, чем у Тобирамы.

— Чего я хочу, по-твоему? — спрашивает он и перебирает острыми лодыжками, сидя на чертежах и схемах.

— Просто скажи мне, — огрызается Тобирама устало, но Изуна только надменно фыркает — от него тянет пресной заводью.

— Ты умный и наблюдательный, всегда таким был, — веселится он. — Ты догадаешься.

Тобирама роняет уставшее лицо в ладони — у него раскалывается голова и болят воспалённые глаза. Он всё время слышит смех Изуны над ухом и ощущает его ледяные пальцы под сердцем — он не может сосредоточиться, он не может отдохнуть, он даже не может дышать.

Изуна держит его в мёртвых руках.

— Ты хочешь быть отмщённым? — спрашивает Тобирама, вплетая пальцы в собственные волосы.

Изуна гладит его холодной ладонью по голове — слышен запах талого снега и гнилой земли.

— Ты можешь лучше, — говорит он с весёлой злостью, и Тобирама поднимает на него пустой взгляд.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Мадара был отмщён?

Изуна кривит губы с вызовом — влажный шлепок остаётся у Тобирамы на щеке, синие ногти дерут его кожу, опускаются между дёсен и сжимают склизкими пузырями язык. Изуна смотрит в осунувшееся лицо Тобирамы, и улыбка его похожа на жуткую ритуальную маску.

— Я хочу тебя, — шипит Изуна в его раскрытый рот. — И ты у меня уже есть.

Тобираме кажется, что он наглотался речной тины — Изуна опускает склизкий синий язык в его горячий рот. Глаза Изуны — два ярких красных огня.

Они всегда у Тобирамы перед лицом.

Теперь — всегда.

***

Тобирама не спит — мешки под его глазами окрашиваются в чёрный, и Хаширама обеспокоенно спрашивает, всё ли у него в порядке. Тобирама мрачно улыбается ему и говорит, что брату не о чем беспокоиться. Изуна между ними задумчиво рассматривает кулон у Хаширамы на груди.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Беспокоиться надо тебе.

Он смеётся.

Тобирама только прикрывает глаза устало.

Он не спит, потому что Изуна приходит к нему и по ночам — он приходит к нему в глубоком сне или дрожащей дрёме и распахивает полы чёрного юката. Его хоронили в белом, но белое никогда ему не нравилось — полы закрывают Тобираме живот и колени, когда Изуна опускается на его бёдра.

Внутри Изуны — холодно и мерзко, ощущение жгутом стягивает горло и бьёт по разодранному лицу наотмашь. В этих снах, в которых Изуна принимает его в себя с дикой злой усмешкой, Тобирама всегда возбуждён и не может двигаться — его конечности прижаты к ледяному настилу, и даже если он пытается сжать бедро Изуны пальцами, они проходят сквозь его мёртвую кожу.

Ужас, отвращение и глухое отчаяние разрывают Тобираме грудную клетку, когда Изуна медленно двигается на нём — его движения плавны и неторопливы, он облизывает губы — свои и Тобирамы, — запрокидывает голову и смеётся. Рваная рана на его рёбрах сочится маленькими чёрными личинками, и в его пустых глазницах горят два красных огня.

Тобирама противен сам себе. Иногда он думает, что хочет умереть — чтобы всё это, наконец, закончилось.

Чтобы Изуна, наконец, ушёл.

Изуна не уходит.

Тобирама не спит.

Тобирама хрипло стонет под Изуной, и ему кажется, что крышка гроба над ними захлопывается с оглушительным хлопком.

***

— Ты будешь ждать меня, когда я умру? — спрашивает Тобирама, раскладывая свитки между коленями.

Изуна сидит рядом, рассматривая бархат золотистого рассвета, — утро в горах всегда яркое и тихое. Он оборачивается на Тобираму и щурит воспаленные глаза — они обведены синей краской и разорваны в красные ошмётки.

— Ждать? — переспрашивает он.

Тобирама кивает — рана на его животе слишком большая и глубокая, он потерял много крови и вряд ли переживёт ещё одну атаку. Отряд шиноби ощущается где-то рядом, но Тобирама не может сконцентрироваться, чтобы понять, где именно.

— Да, ждать, — он показывает кунаем на Изуну. — На той стороне.

— Нет никакой «той стороны», — говорит он насмешливо — солнце освещает его бледное лицо и делает чуть более живым. — Есть только «здесь» и темнота.

Тобираме кажется, что на мёртвых щеках Изуны расцветает румянец, — на самом деле он просто потерял слишком много крови.

— Мы могли бы уйти туда вместе, — Тобирама пожимает плечом — терять ему нечего. — В темноту. Если ты меня дождёшься.

Изуна смотрит на него с подозрением — потом громко хохочет, и его чистый смех отражается от золотистых горных вершин.

— Ты не умрёшь, — говорит Изуна, и его пальцы трогают отметину у Тобирамы на щеке. — Не сейчас, — ногти впиваются в кожу и раздирают её неровными полосами. — Ещё слишком рано.

— Рано для чего? — спрашивает Тобирама, и Изуна берёт его пальцы в ладонь.

— Ты ещё не настрадался, — говорит он весело и гладит кисть Тобирамы кончиком ногтя.

Перед глазами вспыхивают чёрные круги — Тобирама слышит чьи-то голоса, но не может понять, чьи именно. В его гудящей голове всегда звучит только один голос — насмешливый голос Изуны.

Он всегда с ним.

Тобирама давно привык.

***

Когда Тобирама открывает глаза, Изуна не улыбается — его синие губы плотно сомкнуты, а тонкие брови сведены к переносице.

— Изуна, — зовёт его Тобирама, но тот только качает головой.

— Ты ещё не умер, — говорит он и вплетает холодные пальцы в грязные волосы Тобирамы. — Но уже скоро. У тебя не осталось чакры, а раны — смертельны.

Тобирама кивает — его голова лежит у Изуны на коленях, но он не ощущает ни страха, ни могильного холода.

— Ладно, — говорит он.

Изуна кривит тонкие губы — кровь пузырится на влажной коже.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что умрёшь как герой, — фыркает он. — Дал детишкам сбежать, сказал напутственную речь.

Тобирама с трудом шевелит рукой — поднимает и касается ледяной скулы Изуны измазанными в крови пальцами.

— Нет, — отзывается он. — Я так не думаю.

Кашель разрывает ему глотку — Изуна гладит его залитое кровью лицо и касается кончиком носа переносицы. От него привычно тянет речной тиной и мёрзлой землёй.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, пока ты не умрёшь, — говорит он без улыбки.

— А потом? — спрашивает Тобирама.

Изуна наклоняется к нему ниже и целует его горячие разбитые губы.

— А потом я дождусь тебя, — хмыкает он, и его глаза — всё ещё два красных огня. — Не задерживайся.

Тобирама чувствует, как Изуна прижимается лбом к его лбу. Его глаза закрыты, лицо расслаблено, губы сомкнуты тонкой полоской. Он не смеётся, в его скованной фигуре нет ни весёлой злости, ни небрежной ярости, и Тобирама закрывает глаза вслед за ним.

Ему кажется, что он погружается на дно очень холодной и очень глубокой реки — водоросли путаются в его волосах, а густой ил забивается в его сухое горло. Где-то слышны чужие голоса и звон оружия, а между этими резкими звуками — шелест прошлогодних листьев.

Темнота встречает Тобираму как старого друга, и в этой темноте Изуна держит его за руку.

Он смеётся.


End file.
